For the love of Blondes
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: He had always watched her, ever since he had glimpsed her during the war against Phantom Lord. No, he wasn't stalking her. No matter how pretty Lucy Heartfillia was, he didn't stalk people. No, he was just...just...observing her. Yes, that was it. After all, he was Laxus Dreyar, S-class mage of Fairy tail, the Thunder God. He did not stalk people. Laxus x Lucy {Our first} One-shot


**Our first ever one-shot,**

**Dedicated to xxxLucyxharemfanxxx for being the 100th reviewer for our Fairy tail story 'Where Darkness lead to the right path'**

* * *

He had always been watching her, ever since he had caught a glimpse of her when Mira had called him through the communication Lacrima to ask for his help during the war against Phantom Lord. Now that he looked back, perhaps his request in exchange for his help had a much deeper meaning than what had popped into his mind that instant. After all, no one could deny that Lucy Heartfillia was pretty.

No, he was going to have to take back his very first statement. He had always _caught _himself watching her, without realizing he was actually doing so. He would only notice when his stares got so intense that even from the second floor of the guild hall, Lucy noticed someone was looking at her. She would look up and glance around, while he quickly averted his gaze before anyone caught him. When she turned back to Natsu, or sometimes Levy, he would continue his…his…_observation. _Yes, that was it.

Why he felt the need to look away, he did not know. That was a question he constantly asked himself. He was Laxus Dreyar, S-class mage of Fairy tail, as well as the Grandson of its current master. He could easily deal with what Lucy, or anyone else might do if they noticed. After _observing _Lucy for such a long period of time, he was pretty sure the Stellar mage's reaction would be a smile, before turning back to whatever she had been previously doing.

Now, Laxus had constantly lived the life of 'I-always-get-what-I want'. After all, it wasn't that hard, considering the fact that his whole team worshiped him. They could read him pretty well, so much that he didn't even have to ask for anything.

However, this was probably something he was going to have to deal with himself.

* * *

Laxus had left his team at the guild (_ditched, _a voice at the back of his mind nagged) so that he could continue his observation (_staking_, the voice cut in). He told himself that he was just walking home, and that the time Lucy had left the guild had matched his.

A commotion up ahead caught his attention, and he looked up. A group of men surrounded the Stellar mage, who looked slightly annoyed. Laxus moved to interrupt them without even thinking, when a flash of gold caught his attention, and he paused. He caught sight of a girl with short, curled horns visible between her pink hair. She was wearing very fluffy looking white clothes.

The newcomer murmured something, and the men literally had hearts in their eyes. The fluffy girl raised her hands, almost hesitantly, and pink wool shot out of her hands, surrounding the men. As Laxus watched, the men began looking drowsy, as they hugged the pink wool. One by one, they fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lucy turned to the pink haired girl and said something, to which the girl shyly replied to, before she disappeared in a puff of gold. Lucy carefully stepped over the men, when she suddenly turned around, and caught sight of him.

Lucy smiled at him, and gave him a small wave. Laxus hesitated, before approaching her. She stopped walking, and Laxus took this as a sign to join her. He quickened his steps until he was next to her.

"Hey Laxus." She said, smiling.

Laxus grunted in greeting, and glanced over the men. He felt the urge to kick one of them, but restrained himself.

"Are you going home too?" Lucy asked.

Laxus nodded. Since she had said 'too', she must be going home as well. Lucy's smile widened. "Want to go home together?"

Laxus wanted nothing more than to nod his head up and down enthusiastically, but he forced himself to shrug. No matter what, he still had his pride.

Lucy just giggled. "Come on."

"What about them?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of the unconscious men.

Lucy shrugged. "They're just asleep." She said, crossing her arms. "Serves them right."

"And the fluffy one?" Laxus asked.

Lucy glanced at him and tilted her head to one side. "Fluffy one?" She frowned, then her expression cleared and she sent him a grin. "Oh, you mean Aires?" She asked.

Laxus didn't know the girl's name, so he couldn't confirm it, but he nodded anyways.

"Aries is one of my spirits, the Ram." Lucy said. Laxus noted the way her eyes seemed to shine when she talked about her spirits. As she talked, Lucy reached into her key pouch and pulled out a sliver key. She waved it and a spirit appeared on the ground by her foot.

Laxus glanced at it. The spirit reminded him of a snowman. However, he decided not to comment. "Who's that?" Laxus asked. He had managed to stop himself from referring to the…snowman as a 'What'. Lucy, from what he had heard, was very attached to her spirits.

"This is Plue. He's a dog." Lucy said, then glared at him as he opened his mouth. "Don't say anything, cause he _is _a dog." Laxus closed his mouth. Lucy nodded in satisfaction, before skipping over to the river rail. She easily jumped to stand on top of it, spreading her arms to catch her balance. Laxus found himself tensing.

Lucy didn't seem to notice as she smiled to herself. She waved at something and Laxus moved closer to the river to see boats floating down the river, with the men on board waving back. They made their way along the river in comfortable silence.

Laxus kept glanced over at Lucy, who was skipping along the river a few feet in front of him, arm spread out on either side of her. If Lucy noticed, she didn't comment.

Soon, Lucy leaped off the rail and cut across the street over to her house. Laxus found himself noting the location. Lucy twirled around. "We'll, this is my house." She said. "Be careful, okay?"

Laxus nodded. Lucy pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, then stuck her head out and offered Laxus one more wave before she closed the door.

Laxus walked the rest of the way to his house deep in thought.

* * *

Laxus had always thought Lucy forgave people too easily. Now, he was glad.

Her father, Jude Heartfillia had treated Lucy very badly. He had been forgiven.

Gajeel had beaten up team Shadow gear, and had brutally tortured her. He had been forgiven.

He was certain that Lucy could forgive him too, if she hadn't done so already.

Laxus took a deep breath. "Lucy, can I talk to you?"

Lucy looked up from her strawberry milkshake and blinked. "Sure." She said, her expression melting into a smile.

Laxus felt like melting on the inside, but he clenched his fists and steeled himself for what was to come.

No, he was not nervous. Laxus Dreyar was never nervous. He was simply...preparing himself. Yes, that was it.

After all, he was the Thunder God, and he had to get this completely perfect.

Lucy skipped after him, so carefree, considering the fact that she was following someone who had once turned against Fairy tail and forced the members to fight against each other. Laxus hoped this was because she no longer blamed him.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, once they were well out of the guild. Laxus had led them to the backside of the guild.

Laxus opened his mouth, when he heard rapid footsteps, and the whole of the Raijinshu burst into the scene.

Never before, had Laxus felt the level of urge to strangle his team as he did now.

"Laxus!" Freed cried out, completely oblivious to the sudden evil aura Laxus was releasing.

"Where are you going..." Freed trailed off, and glanced at Lucy. "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy glanced between the members of the Raijinshu, looking confused.

"I-It's fine." Laxus muttered. "It's not important, so maybe another time." He shifted his jacket and spun around, not daring to look at Lucy. He ignored his team's inquires and stomped up to the Mission board. Perhaps, it was time for a job.

* * *

Laxus had picked out a job with lots of fighting in it. Fred had said that he would expect the mission to last at least four days, but Laxus had decided to stay at the town where the mission had been held for three more days, just for the heck of it.

He soon realized that the decision had been a mistake when Freed asked about what he had been doing with Lucy the first chance he got after the job has been completed.

Evergreen seemed to have an idea, as she kept smiling to herself, shooting Laxus looks when she thought he wouldn't know. Laxus guessed that was what people called a 'Woman's instinct's'.

True enough, the moment she got Laxus alone, she smiled smile which sometimes managed to creep even him out. The smile completed with her fluttering fan.

Evergreen was not known to be subtle, but Laxus wished she had been a bit more delicate. Right note, he could define the word blunt with her straight forward question. At least she had the sense to keep her voice down.

"You were going to confess to her when we barged in, right." She asked.

Laxus stayed quiet, unsure of what to say._'Hell yeah, I was tell her how I feel when you guys just busted into the scene I panicked and made a fool myself.'_

Evergreen glanced at his face and nodded to herself. "I told that idiot that you were busy..." She muttered, and unconsciously fluttered her fan.

" Lucy's a nice girl, and I think she'll be good for you." Evergreen said. "I've only actually talked to her five or six times, but she's pleasant to talk to. She's pretty smart too, and I completely support you guys." Evergreen snorted. " I'm turning into a Mira."

Laxus chuckled and grunted in agreement.

"Anyways, you're a man, right?" Evergreen asked. "So you should just go for it."

Laxus signed, and nodded. Maybe he was worrying too much...

"Thanks." Laxus muttered, very quietly. "I'll talk to her." However, he knew Evergreen had heard it, because she smiled at him.

"You better, or I'll go straight to Mira with this news." Evergreen's laughter didn't dim even when Laxus shot her a half-hearted glare.

* * *

Laxus clenched his fists. From across the guild hall, he could see his team shooting him glances of encouragement. Freed and Bickslow had walked in on Evergreen talking about children, forcing the pair to (rather reluctantly, in Laxus's case) tell them everything. Considering Freed's personality, Laxus was pretty glad he has taken out well. Perhaps it had something to do with the glare Evergreen had shot him, but Laxus didn't really care.

He glanced up when the guild doors opened and greetings were exchanged as the Celestial mage entered the guild. Laxus prepared to move, but a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer beat him to her.

"Lucy~, let's go on a job!" Natsu called.

Erza looked up from where she had been eating a slice of cake. "That is a veer good idea, Natsu. After all, we have not been one for some time." The equip made called Gray over and she dragged Lucy over to the board.

Laxus quickly turned top look at his team. Evergreen looked like she wanted to march right over to team Natsu and turn them all to stone.

Laxus himself wanted to go over to Natsu and fry him, but probably would fit well with Lucy.

He swallowed a snarl of annoyance and watched as team Natsu left the guild.

* * *

Team Natsu (finally) returned from their mission three days later, carrying their reward, huge chunks of scales from the monster they had defeated. They made their usual grand entrance, courtesy of Natsu, and were greeted by the usual cheer of the guild.

After and hour or so, the guild finally calmed down. Natsu and Happy ran off to catch fish for their dinner. Erza left after eating a plate of cake, saying she had to go visit the blacksmith to talk about turning her share of the reward into a new sword. Gray left as well, when Juvia pounced on his, whining about not having seen _her Gray-sama_ for days.

Finally, Lucy was left alone at the guild, where she settled at an empty table.

Laxus pushed off the wall where he had been leaning on it and proceed to approach Lucy, when Mira's voice rang through the guild hall. "Lucy~, come here and tell me about your job." She said.

Lucy turned at her voice. "Sure." She smiled. "And I'll order a strawberry milkshake, please."

Mira smiled and placed down the cup she had been wiping. "Sure, Lucy. Don't worry, it's on the house."

Lucy smiled in gratitude and moved to sit at the bar.

Levy skipped over to the bar and took a seat next to the Celestial Mage. "I want to hear it too." She said.

Lisanna approached them and sat on Lucy's other side. "Yeah, how was it?" She asked.

Cana, who had already been siting on the bar leaned down. "I'm in."

Lucy grinned. "Well, the mission was to defeat this monster which that had been terrorizing the towns people for sometime." Lucy began. "Apparently, it's scales are very hard and..."

Lucy's voice was lost and Laxus clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned to leave the guild.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Hanami festival came up. Laxus had heard that Lucy had missed the previous one, and she was pretty excited.

He himself had no intentions of going but due to his team pressuring him, he finally agreed.

The whole guild was talking about the festival, which was to start tomorrow. Laxus was sitting at a table, deep in thought when someone took a seat in front of him.

Laxus glanced up and came face to face with Levy.

Laxus and Levy had never interacted before, so he was slightly surprised. "What?" He asked, then wondered if his tone was a bit too harsh.

Levy smiled. "I was just wondering..." She trailed off. Laxus briefly remembered the Solid Script mage hanging around Gajeel. That would explain her non-negative reaction to his tone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the girl muttered the next part. "If you like Lu-chan."

If Laxus had been drinking, he would have spit it out. Laxus let out a cough, wondering if it was even possible to choke on air.

"Is it that obvious?" Laxus asked, then wanted to slap himself. He hadn't denied the statement.

Levy clapped her hand together. "So you do!" She exclaimed. "Lu-chan really needs a boyfriend..." She trailed off. "Oh, no." She said. "It's not obvious." She said. "Not to most of the guild anyways."

She leaned over the table. "So, you do, right?"

Laxus grunted.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Levy asked.

Laxus shrug. He crossed his arms and glanced down.

"You should." Levy squealed. "The festival is tomorrow. You're going, right?"

Laxus hesitantly nodded.

Levy nodded. Her eyes were sparkling, and she held the 'I'm-planning-something' look he had seen Freed, and sometimes Lucy have when they were thinking over a plan.

"I could get you guys together on the last day." Levy muttered, then glanced up. "Okay?"

Laxus nodded, not sure if there was anything else he could do.

"The rest is up to you." Levy said. "I'll tell you when I have a more solid plan." She skipped off before Laxus could say anything.

* * *

The festival passed very quickly, in many people's opinion. However, it was not quick enough for Laxus.

On the day before the last day, Levy causally walked past Laxus, and dropped a crumpled note in front of him. Laxus picked it up and read it, before frying it. If this went well, he would have to thank Levy.

Soon, night came. Laxus made his way to where Levy's note directed him to. He reached the Sakura tree, which seemed smaller compared to the other full-grown ones. Laxus could easily see why Levy had chosen that location. The tree was beautiful, but the other people were all focused on the bigger trees.

Laxus soon heard foot steps and he glanced over to see Lucy making her way towards him.

Laxus stepped towards her and Lucy looked up at him in surprise. "Hi Laxus." She said. "Er, what are you doing here."

Laxus took a deep breath. "Lucy Heartfilla." He gasped. "I-I..." Laxus inwardly cursed himself. He took another breath. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing, but..." He glanced down. "Will you please go out with me?"

Laxus didn't dare to look up. There was a few seconds of complete silence. The crowd who had come to see the flowers seemed very far away. There was just him, Lucy, and the Sakura tree, which seemed to be glowing more than before.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and he slowly looked up.

Lucy's expression made way to astonishment. She quickly looking down, so he couldn't see her expression, and it took Laxus a moment to hear her crying. Laxus began to panic, but before he could do anything, Lucy looked up.

"Y-yes." She gasped.

Laxus had no idea what to do. It was probably a well-known fact that he was bad at dealing with crying girls. However, at the moment, only Lucy's answer registered in his head.

_'She said yes.'_

Laxus couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face. Now, if only she would stop crying.

Lucy smiled at him and quickly wiped at her tears. "Sorry about that." She said. "It's just that no one's said that to me before. Back when I was the heiress of the Heartfillia company, my father tried to get me to marry a thirty year old buffoon for the sake of the company and..." She sniffed. "I'm just so happy..."

Then, the noise of the festival erupting below came crashing down on them but Laxus didn't care. He slowly reached out and brought Lucy into a tight hug, which she returned.

"I'll have to thank Levy." Laxus mumbled into her hair.

Lucy looked up. "Ha, I_ knew_ she was planning something..." She paused. "Wait." Lucy frowned, and gasped. "_She _planned this?"

Laxus nodded, unsure of her reaction.

"She's been hanging out around Mira way too much." Lucy said, still not letting go of Laxus's jacket. "And she complains when I try to hook her up with Gajeel." Lucy pouted.

Laxus chuckled at this. "Well, lets return the favor, shall we?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled that dazzling smile of hers and he couldn't help it as he slowly lowered his head, meeting her lips with hers.

There was a millisecond where Lucy just stood there, completely still, before she responded with as much love and passion.

They finally broke off, due to the lack of air. Lucy giggled and buried her face into Laxus's jacket. Laxus smiled and reached down, before he planted another, lighter kiss onto her forehead.

* * *

While the people who had come for the final day of the festival slowly began to leave, Lucy and Laxus remained where they were seated under the half-grown Sakura tree. From the small hill, they watched the people slowly begin to leave. Lucy pointed out their guild members when she saw them.

"Look, there's Natsu. His hair seems to bright. I guess the one next to him is Gray, because I don't think he's wearing any clothes."

"That's Mira and her siblings. Their white hair stands out."

"That looks like Levy. Yeah, it's Levy. That means the tall guy is Gajeel. From up here, it doesn't look like he has piercings."

"Is that Freed? Yeah, it is. I think green hair is pretty cool, actually."

Laxus chuckled as he listened to Lucy make offhanded comments about their departing guild mates. A sudden thought hit him. "I wonder why no one's come to look for us." He said.

Lucy shrug. "I bet Levy has something to do with it." She leaned into his arm. "But that means we have privacy."

After a while, she stood up and made her way away from the tree, where she proceeded to lie down on the ground. She turned her head and gestured for Laxus to do the same. Laxus lay down next to her.

"Do you know about the constellation?" She asked.

Laxus frowned. "The thing where you join the stars together and they make...shapes?" He asked.

Lucy laughed and pointed at the sky. "That's Leo." She said. "And the one next to it is Virgo."

"The lion and the maid?" Laxus asked. He _had_ read some books on them. No, not for Lucy. Just...just for the sake of it.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Those stars make up..."

* * *

The next day, the whole guild froze in shock when Laxus entered the guild with a half asleep Lucy on his back. They had spent the night under the tree. Laxus enjoyed listening to Lucy talk and she seemed lost in the tales of the stars herself. After that, they talked about random stuff, before they fell into a comfortable silence, which had eventually led to them falling asleep.

When Laxus had awoken to an aching back, he realized that the outline of the sun could be faintly seen from between the buildings.

The two had then decided to just make their way to the guild, but Laxus guessed they hadn't planned things through enough, because he had no idea what to do now.

There was a pause, before the whole guild roared to life. Before he knew it, Lucy was pulled off his back and Laxus whirled around to give the thief a mouthful of insults when he came face to face with Mira Jane Strauss.

"Now, Laxus. I have _lots _of things I want to hear, so I'm just going to borrow Lucy here, alright?"

Anyone could tell that it was not a request. After all, it could easily be translated into _'I'm going to get Lucy to tell me everything, before I decided how I'm going to kill you.'_

Laxus stiffly and nodded. Then Mira and Lucy were gone, headed straight towards the bar where Levy, Cana, Lisanna and lots of other girls were gathered, ready to hear the story. Levy shot Laxus a look and Laxus gave her a nod before looking away.

Unsure, Laxus slowly made his way towards one of the empty tables, when a sword stabbed into the ground, right in front of him. He stiffened, and glanced up, meeting Erza's enraged gaze. He could see Natsu standing behind the Titania, whole body engulfed in flames.

Gray stood beside him, for one not picking a fight. Even Gray looked serious. Laxus knew he should be a little worried, if not scared, but the whole Gray-stripped-out-of-all-his-clothes-in-one-move pretty much ruined the effect.

He felt a sudden killing intent and turned towards the bar, where Mira was glaring at him, one ear tuned towards Lucy's story while the other was focused on what Erza was going to say.

"You...and Lucy." Erza snarled through gritted teeth. "Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

Laxus wondered why he had to explain himself to the red haired demon in front of him, then decided that if he wanted to stay with Lucy, he was going to have to choose his words carefully. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to shoot the line of words that would probably decide his fate.

* * *

Laxus groaned. Where was his team when he needed them? Right now, he seriously wanted to hug Wendy, who had stepped in to save him from a raging Erza with a very logical 'Why don't we let Laxus and Lucy tell us the story?'

What amazed him more was the way Erza paused and blinked, as if the though had never occurred to her.

"Laxus, tell me what happened." Erza demanded.

_Tell her what happened?_ Laxus had no idea no he was supposed to do that.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to you." Laxus grunted out before he could stop himself.

Erza's eyes glazed over and Laxus wished he could take back his words. "I-I mean, I confessed and she accepted, end of story."

The whole guild froze.

"Y-y-you out of all p-people...CONFESSED TO LUCY?" Erza stuttered.

Laxus tried not to be offended by the 'You out of all people' part. He wondered how Lucy would react if he electrocuted one of her closest friends.

"Then why were you with Luce this morning?" Natsu asked.

"We fell asleep after the festival, and here we are." Laxus muttered.

Multiple footsteps were suddenly heard and everyone turned around to see Levy and Cana herding Lucy out of the guild. The Celestial Mage shot Laxus a helpless smile before she vanished out the door with her friends.

Mira and Lisanna stormed up to Laxus. Everyone, even Erza took a step back as Mira smiled oh so sweetly at Laxus. "You better not hurt her, you hear?" Mira asked.

Laxus could only nod.

Mira nodded in satisfaction before a stinging pain shot up Laxus's leg, starting at his foot. He looked down to see Mira digging her heel into his right foot with enough force for him to feel the pain through his shoe.

"Don't forget." Mira sang, before stepping back. Laxus held back the urgent need to rub is foot. One by one, Lucy's friends took turns making threats, then beating him up. For once, no one seemed afraid of him.

Despite the pain, Laxus couldn't help the faint smile.

* * *

After pressuring from Mira and Lisanna, Laxus had finally agreed to take Lucy out for dinner. The two left the guild while cheers filled the air. Once the pair were gone, Mira let out the squeal she had been holding in.

"Maybe we'll have babies running around." She said. "Brown eyes or grey eyes."

"Too bad their wont be a hair color isn't an option. After all, they're both blonde."

* * *

**How was that?**

**We've checked over the grammar and spelling and stuff, but if there are any mistakes, please do tell us.**

**Please leave us a review :3**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**Naruto: Never Understood:**

**Sabaku no Gaara and his younger twin sister, Sakura, are well known as the 'Junchiruki' Demon twins. People fear them and no-one understands them. No-one tries to understand them. They have built their whole entire world around the other. Whey they transfer from Suna to Konoha Academy, will they finally let their walls down? Slightly AU, but ninja powers, missions and stuff exists.**

**Shigneki no kyojin: The difference of a few minutes**

**She had watch her parents get killed. She had been caged, forced to sit in the black market as people came and went. Then, a hand had stretched out to her, coming from where she would soon find a second home. However, it wasn't long before even that was ripped from her again. She swore to become strong, so never again, would she lose those dear to her.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


End file.
